fatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Crossover - Ghost Rider)
|gender = Male |height = 178 cm (188 cm as Ghost Rider)|weight = 82 kg (100 kg as Ghost Rider) |place of origin = America |servant classes = |armaments = Hellfire Chain whips and Shotgun |spirit = Ghost Rider |alignment = True Neutral |strength = A |endurance = A+ |agility = B |mana = A- |luck = C- |n.phantasm = A++ |class skills = A+ B|personal skills = Hellfire A+ Regeneration A Spirit of Vengeance A|noble phantasms = Penance Stare D+ ~ EX Hell Cycle A+|likes = justice|dislikes = Injustice|talents = machine riding, stunt riding|natural enemy = Any sinners/killers who escape justice}} Rider (ライダー, Raidā) Profile Identity Rider's true identity is the Ghost Rider, a being formed by the bond between a powerful fallen angel known as Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance and a human host who harbors a desire for retribution, transforming the host into a powerful flame-headed skeleton. Bonding to Stunt Cyclist [[Wikipedia:en:Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)|'Johnny Blaze']] through a pact with the demon lord Mephisto to save his father that went awry, Blaze became the Ghost Rider. Blaze rebelled against Mephisto and used his powers to punish the wicked, becoming a prominent figure in his world. Relationships 'Deadpool ' "Not you again. Your soul is so... Repulsive." 'Darth Maul '/ ' Madara Uchiha ' "''Hell is calling for you."' 'Wolverine' / 'Lelouch vi Britannia '''"''You have much to answer for."' 'Scorpion /''' Homura Akemi ' "I ''know what it's like to make deals with devils." Role Abilities As the host of the fallen angel Zarathos, Rider has the power to transform himself into the Ghost Rider, granting him a host of extraordinary supernatural powers: *He possesses great Strength, Agility and Endurance. He could lift over 25 tons, tear a man's spine out with his bare hands, perform spectacular stunts in rapid succession, catch bullets in his teeth, and survived attacks from a being whose rage-fueled strength shook the entire world. *He possesses an extrasensory awareness to anything supernatural around him. *He can empathically read the very souls of others and determine their innocence and guilt, identity and sins. *He also has the power of regeneration, able to restore himself from most damage almost instantly with only minuscule prana cost. This, combined with his already high Endurance, makes Rider nearly impossible to harm without A ranked magic, or any weapons or Noble Phantasms of Holy or Divine nature. *He possesses power over hellfire, an ethereal fire from the depths of Hell. With it, He can burn his opponent's very soul, conjure it for various attacks and weapons like his chain whips and shotguns, and imbue inanimate objects with his power. Noble Phantasm Hell Cycle Rider's signature mount, a hellfire empowered motorcycle capable of out-speeding conventional vehicles and riding up vertical surfaces or across water. '''Penance Stare Rider possesses Mystic Eyes of sort that can inflict upon any who stare into them all the pain and suffering caused by their sins they have committed across their lifetime, directly damaging their soul in the process. The more numerous and terrible the target's sins are, the higher its rank will increase. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_(Johnny_Blaze) https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Johnathon_Blaze_(Earth-616) Category:Servants Category:Rider-class Servants